Guess the Cat
by Mist the Warriors Writer
Summary: I know, there are hundreds of these. But I love them and I thought it would be fun to do.
1. Beginning

**A/N: I'm adding my own to this popular story idea because I just love reading them. I know a lot of people become inactive on these, so I'll try to keep active. I'll give prizes to first, second, and third place. Third gets one point, second gets two, and first gets three points and you can suggest a cat for a future poem. You won't be able to guess for that one, so it is optional. I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome, let me know how my poems are.**

First one. I'll try to start easy, but not too easy.

[1.]

Once a pelt of iron

Now in StarClan

At first not accepted

I then lead my Clan

I loved twice

But lost the first twice

They were the leaf and the storm

But only with one did a family I form

Now my life is over

I'm happy with my mate

At least with one love dead

The two I would not have to debate

 **A/N: Me again! Next chapter (which should be soon, I came up with this in ten minutes) will have the winners, any other correct guessers, and any guessers who were wrong but could have made since. I'll also explain the lines and how they line up (let me know next chapter if you like that).**


	2. Firestar

**A/N: I've already gotten a great response, thank you!**

 **The answer was Firestar.**

 **I have my winners: First place goes to Snow that Falls from the Sky! Second is BlazingSunrise, and Third is Robincall22. Congrats to all!**

 **Honorable Mentions: Callie the Cat Goddess guessed Crowfeather, which could work because he loved LEAFpool and Feathertail (brother of STORMfur) but only raised a family with Nightcloud. And Brightfrost123 guessed Clear Sky, which could work because he's dead and wasn't accepted, loved more than once (Storm, Bright Stream, Star Flower), but only raised a family with Star Flower.**

 **I am making a new rule. If you don't PM me within a week with your answer, I will use my own cat. This wasn't necessary this chapter, but just for the future.**

 **And, obviously, if you are a guest I can't contact you, so I will ask the second or third (if they are members) winner for them to pick a cat. Sorry!**

 **Now: here for the description.**

Once a pelt of iron - his original name was Rusty

Now in StarClan - died in _The Last Hope_

At first not accepted - many cats didn't think a kittypet would be cut out for Clan life

I then lead my Clan - he became leader

I loved twice - first Spottedleaf, then Sandstorm

But lost the first twice - Spottedleaf died, then died again in the Dark Forest battle

They were the leaf and the storm - SpottedLEAF, SandSTORM

But only with one did a family I form - only had kits with Sandstorm

Now my life is over - again, he died

I'm happy with my mate - he's in StarClan with Sandstorm

At least with one love dead - Spottedleaf died

The two I would not have to debate - one of the Erins, Kate I think, said that they killed Spottedleaf "so Firestar wouldn't have to choose between her and Sandstorm."

 **And here's today's poem, suggested by Snow that Falls From the Sky.**

I had my heart broken once

Because of a Sedge

And I got my name

From a moor hedge

Finally, I loved again

To someone in my Clan

Now we have two young kits

One gray, the other tan

I'm happy with my mate now

Some of our past decisions were wrong

But if StarClan forgives us

Our lives together will be long

 **A/N: There's my second one. Fast update, right? Anyway, hopefully that was okay, and once I get enough reviews, I'll put the next one up. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Heathertail

**A/N: The answer was** _ **Heathertail**_ **.**

 **The winners were PepperWho (Guest - 1st), Flower (Guest - 2nd), and SageandSky (3rd - sorry I didn't ask for your poem. I got the review too late and my weekly review was due.)**

 **Scores**

Snow that Falls from the Sky - 3

PepperWho (Guest) - 3

BlazingSunrise \- 2

Flower (Guest) - 2

Robincall22 \- 1

SageandSky \- 1

 **Description**

I had my heart broken once - she used to meet with Lionblaze

Because of a Sedge - Sedgewhisker - Sedgekit, then - is said to have found the tunnels that made Lionblaze betrayed, which ruined their relationship

And I got my name

From a moor hedge - Heather is a busg

Finally, I loved again - she is now with Breezepelt

To someone in my Clan - who is of WindClan

Now we have two young kits - Smokekit and Brindlekit, in the Apprentice's Quest

One gray, the other tan - Smokekit is gray, Brindlekit is a light brown

I'm happy with my mate now - they are happy mates

Some of our past decisions were wrong - both made mistakes; her meetings with Lionblaze, his meetings with the Dark Forest

But if StarClan forgives us

Our lives together will be long - if everything works out, they will be together for awhile

 **Poem**

Born to a Poppy

With a Sweet Rose

I fell in love

Earlier than most

We had one young kit

Early in life

But not long after

We suffered great strife

My young mate was lost

She shouldn't have even been out!

But it wasn't her fault

It was her sister's, without a doubt

She stole everything I wanted

My mate, my kit, my leadership

After that

My kindness took a dip

 **A/N: There's the poem, filled with plenty of cheesy rhymes. Enjoy!**


	4. Thistleclaw

**A/N: Well, clearly that was too easy. Everyone who reviewed got it right! So I'll try to make it harder next time. The answer was** _ **Thistleclaw.**_

 **The winners were: Pandean (1st), Snow that Falls from the Sky (2nd), and Brightfrost123 (3rd).**

 **Scores**

Snow that Falls from the Sky - 5

Pandean \- 3

PepperWho (Guest) - 3

BlazingSunrise \- 2

Flower (Guest) - 2

Robincall22 \- 1

SageandSky \- 1

Brightfrost123 \- 1

 **Description**

Born to a Poppy - mother was Poppydawn

With a Sweet Rose - sisters were Sweetpaw and Rosetail

I fell in love

Earlier than most - Snowfur and he were in love as apprentices

We had one young kit - Whitestorm was the only kit

Early in life - Snowfur had her kit very soon after becoming a warrior

But not long after

We suffered great strife - she died while Whitekit was only 2 moons old

My young mate was lost

She shouldn't have even been out! - she should have been in the nursery

But it wasn't her fault

It was her sister's, without a doubt - he blamed Bluefur for going out with her

She stole everything I wanted

My mate, my kit, my leadership - He blamed Bluefur for Snowfur's death, she took Whitestorm's attention from him, and she became deputy when he thought he should have

After that

My kindness took a dip - he became evil after

 **Poem - Suggested by Pandean**

Leaf-fall was my death

And yet, ironically

My salvation too

The wild cat, the bird

Thorns and prey, my family

Until we split, I left

Before I fled, I

Did horrible things, I wish

I hadn't, I hope

I made up for it

Before I left, for good now.

Goodbye, my Clan

Goodbye, my old home

I will always watch you, from

The stars, in waiting


	5. Hollyleaf

**A/N: So, did you like the new format? I thought I'd try a different version of a poem. The answer was** _ **Hollyleaf.**_ **The winners were Brightfrost123 (1st) and SageandSky (2nd).**

 **(Sorry I'm late for this one. I'm on vacation with my grandparents in New York for two weeks and we went to a dude ranch in the mountains over the weekend with no WiFi).**

 **Scores**

Snow that Falls from the Sky - 5

Brightfrost123 \- 4

Pandean \- 3

PepperWho (Guest) - 3

SageandSky \- 3

BlazingSunrise \- 2

Flower (Guest) - 2

Robincall22 \- 1

 **Description**

Leaf-fall was my death

And yet, ironically

My salvation too - Fallen Leaves saved her in the tunnels

The wild cat, the bird

Thorns and prey, my family - Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight

Until we split, I left - she ran away after revealing the secret

Before I fled, I

Did horrible things, I wish

I hadn't, I hope - she regretted telling the secret

I made up for it

Before I left, for good now. - She saved Ivypool before dying in the Dark Forest battle

Goodbye, my Clan

Goodbye, my old home

I will always watch you, from

The stars, in waiting

 **Poem - Suggested by Brightfrost123**

 **A** hard

 **B** irth for my mother, the medicine did all he

 **C** ould, but still my mother and siblings

 **D** ied.

 **E** ven now, I am dead too,

 **F** rom old age. My Clanmates didn't want me to

 **G** o, but I will still

 **H** elp them,

 **I** n StarClan.

 **J** ustice was served for the cat whose brother was

 **K** illed. She has had a long

 **L** ife, but it will be even longer.

 **M** y deputy will be a great leader,

 **N** ever rushing into battle.

 **O** nly now, she will miss me, but soon she will find

 **P** eace.


	6. Leopardstar

**A/N: I'm sorry, my poems are all so easy! I'm trying to make them harder, but clearly it's not working. This one will be really short and mysterious (I hope).**

 **The answer was** _ **Leopardstar.**_ **The winners were Roseberrythemedicinecat (1st), Pandean (2nd), and Embu (Guest-3rd).**

 **Scores**

Snow that Falls from the Sky - 5

Pandean \- 5

Brightfrost123 \- 4

PepperWho (Guest) - 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat \- 3

SageandSky \- 3

BlazingSunrise \- 2

Flower (Guest) - 2

Embu (Guest) - 1

Robincall22 \- 1

 **Description**

 **A** hard

 **B** irth for my mother, the medicine did all he

 **C** ould, but still my mother and siblings

 **D** ied. - _Brightsky, her mother, and her three siblings died in birth_

 **E** ven now, I am dead too,

 **F** rom old age. My Clanmates didn't want me to

 **G** o, but I will still

 **H** elp them,

 **I** n StarClan. - _She died in Mistystar's omen, and the whole clan missed her._

 **J** ustice was served for the cat whose brother was

 **K** illed. She has had a long

 **L** ife, but it will be even longer. - _Stonefur, Mistystar's brother, was killed for being half-clan under Leopardstar's leadership. Now she is leader._

 **M** y deputy will be a great leader,

 **N** ever rushing into battle. - _Mistystar is a very peaceful cat_

 **O** nly now, she will miss me, but soon she will find

 **P** eace. - _She misses Leopardstar greatly and is unsure of herself, but she will heal._

 **Poem - Suggested by RoseberryTheMedicineCat**

I loved only once

Before I realized it was wrong

And my heart was not the only thing broken

I'm gone now

But I don't mind

I just hope my cousins are happy


	7. Re-Post

**A/N: No one guessed the cat correctly this week, so I'm going to post the poem again, with a hint.**

 **Poem: Suggested by RoseberrytheMedicineCat**

 _ **Hint: This cat is a medicine cat**_

I loved only once

Before I realized it was wrong

And my heart was not the only thing broken

I'm gone now

But I don't mind

I just hope my cousins are happy

 _Guesses that were wrong: Spottedleaf, Leafpool, Heathertail_


	8. Cinderpelt

**A/N: So, I did a hard one for once! The answer was** _ **Cinderpelt.**_

 **First place was Animal4Life, and second was .**

 **Scores**

Snow that Falls from the Sky - 5

Pandean \- 5

Brightfrost123 \- 4

PepperWho (Guest) - 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat \- 3

SageandSky \- 3

Animal4Life \- 3

BlazingSunrise \- 2

Flower (Guest) - 2

\- 2

Embu (Guest) - 1

Robincall22 \- 1

 **Description**

I loved only once - _she used to have a crush on Firestar_

Before I realized it was wrong - _but when she became medicine cat she moved past it_

And my heart was not the only thing broken - _her injured leg_

I'm gone now

But I don't mind - _she knew she was going to die, but she accepted it_

I just hope my cousins are happy - _she is reincarnated in Cinderheart_

 **Poem**

Mother to many

Lover of one

I suffered great strife

Before happiness could come

I fought to my last

Protecting my kits

I'm sorry to my mate

To whom more suffering hits


	9. Sorreltail

**Scores**

Snow that Falls from the Sky - 5

Pandean \- 5

Flower (Guest) - 5

Brightfrost123 \- 4

PepperWho (Guest) - 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat \- 3

SageandSky \- 3

Animal4Life \- 3

BlazingSunrise \- 2

\- 2

Embu (Guest) - 1

Robincall22 \- 1

 **Description**

Mother to many - _she had six kits in two litters_

Lover of one - _her only mate was Brackenfur_

I suffered great strife - _she lost her mother, father, and brothers very early, and her warrior ceremony was delayed because she was hit by a car and had to heal for three months, as well as losing two of her kits_

Before happiness could come

I fought to my last

Protecting my kits - _she died from her wounds in the Dark Forest battle_

I'm sorry to my mate

To whom more suffering hits - _he lost his mate and another kit, Seedpaw_

 **Poem**

Once a loner

Became leader

Mother and mate

Lonely lover

Scared ruler

Am I doing things right?

Do I deserve such bad luck?

I will keep fighting, ruling my best

I will raise this Clan

Back to life again


	10. Leafstar

**A/N: I sent first place a PM, but unfortunately they haven't gotten back to me in time. The answer was** _ **Leafstar.**_ **First place was silverstorm of thunderclan. Second was Ihadavisionofagaurdianofflame, and third was Pandean.**

 **Scores**

Pandean \- 6

Snow that Falls from the Sky - 5

Flower (Guest) - 5

Brightfrost123 \- 4

PepperWho (Guest) - 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat \- 3

SageandSky \- 3

Animal4Life \- 3

Silverstorm of thunderclan - 3

BlazingSunrise \- 2

\- 2

Ihadavisionofagaurdianofflame \- 2

Embu (Guest) - 1

Robincall22 \- 1

 **Description**

Once a loner

Became leader - _she was a loner before Firestar brought her to SkyClan_

Mother and mate - _mother to Firefern, Stormkit, and Harrykit, mate to Billystorm_

Lonely lover

Scared ruler

Am I doing things right? - _she wondered whether she was making the right decisions_

Do I deserve such bad luck? - _her clan suffered a lot_

I will keep fighting, ruling my best

I will raise this Clan

Back to life again - _she decided she would try her best to bring SkyClan back to life_

 **Poem**

Kin of a leader

Born with a curse

Of cats to go insane

I was not the first

I couldn't help my clan

When it needed me most

And because I was made an apprentice early

Other cats thought I'd like to boast

My life became a hard one

Filled with omens and fear

I had to watch much pain be wrought

On the ones I hold dear


	11. Goosefeather

**A/N: Okay, congrats everyone who guessed. The answer was** _ **Goosefeather.**_ **The winners were BlazingSunrise (1st), River of Broken Souls (2nd), and Brightfrost123 (3rd).**

 **Scores**

Pandean \- 6

Snow that Falls from the Sky - 5

Flower (Guest) - 5

BlazingSunrise \- 5

Brightfrost123 \- 5

PepperWho (Guest) - 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat \- 3

SageandSky \- 3

Animal4Life \- 3

Silverstorm of thunderclan - 3

\- 2

Ihadavisionofagaurdianofflame \- 2

River of Broken Souls - 2

Embu (Guest) - 1

Robincall22 \- 1

 **Description**

Kin of a leader - _uncle of Bluestar_

Born with a curse - _cursed to see dead cats and omens everywhere_

Of cats to go insane

I was not the first - _he went insane later in life, but so did other cats (i.e. Bluestar)_

I couldn't help my clan

When it needed me most - _when he tried to store food, it backfired_

And because I was made an apprentice early

Other cats thought I'd like to boast - _many cats disliked him because he was apprenticed early_

My life became a hard one

Filled with omens and fear

I had to watch much pain be wrought

On the ones I hold dear - _he saw Moonflower lose Stormtail and die, Snowfur die, etc_

 **Poem - Suggested by BlazingSunrise**

"I'm too old for you. Find someone better." I said.

 _She won't love me. She needs someone closer to her age_

"Why get close?" I asked myself

I can't help it. She's just so perfect

"You'll be my mate?! Oh thank StarClan!

You're having kits?! How exciting!

It's not your fault that they died.

You'll feel better soon, I promise"

"Please don't leave me!" I said so often

To her, my kits, the cats I loved

I stayed strong, through thick and thin

And strong I'll remain, for her


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

First of all, no one was correct. Most people guessed Dustpelt, which was close. Hint: it is a ThunderClan tom.

Now, I'm sorry, but I'm going to put this on hiatus, for an undetermined time. I know I said I was going to try to keep it going, but I just have no motivation. Maybe I'll pick it up again, who knows.

You guys can keep reviewing for this last one. Anyone who gets it correct - given that they have an account - will be free to suggest a cat that I will make a poem for them for. Or, I'll make up the poem and they can guess. But I won't be keeping up the weekly updates. I apologize, I know a lot of people followed this story (thank you, by the way. It means a lot).

Feel free to PM me anything you want to say, if you want me to keep going. Maybe it will help me want to keep going.


	13. I'm Back!

**A/N: I know I went on a long break, but I'm gonna attempt to come back. I should have weekly updates. This one will start with just a poem and put the scores up as a refresher.**

 **Scores**

Pandean \- 6

Snow that Falls from the Sky - 5

Flower (Guest) - 5

BlazingSunrise \- 5

Brightfrost123 \- 5

PepperWho (Guest) - 3

Roseberrythemedicinecat \- 3

SageandSky \- 3

Animal4Life \- 3

Silverstorm of thunderclan - 3

\- 2

Ihadavisionofagaurdianofflame \- 2

River of Broken Souls - 2

Embu (Guest) - 1

Robincall22 \- 1

 **Poem**

Some say evil

I say free

They say crazy

I say me

They'll never understand

The feeling of losing it all

Especially when those lost

Were all so small

I did bad things

At least that's what others say

It doesn't matter either way

Because I will rule them all, someday


End file.
